The purpose of the proposed study is to obtain data on mothers' and fathers' socialization responses to their sons and daughters. In the design of the proposed study, specific steps were taken to overcome methodological inadequacies that have hampered findings from other studies in this area. Measures will be based on reports of regulatory appeal orientations used by mothers and fathers in their attempts to regulate the behavior of their sons and daughters and the extent to which differences in parents' use of appeals are consistent with characteristic differences between male and female sex-roles.